60 days with the koopalings
by Cursemyparents18
Summary: Ine child wished to become a koopaling. He was a practical nut-jobfor becoming one. But one day, he is sent to the mario- verse and is the creature of his dreams, bu t he starts having regrets...
1. Chapter 1

What is up and this is cursemyparents18 and today I will be making the first chapter for my very first fanfic and, rude comments will be deleted, any mistakes, let me know calmly, abd if you do not like this fanfic, don't read.

* * *

Once upon a time thaere was a boy.

He was a little chubby, he had curly brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a pair of jeans with a belt but no shirt. He was deciding a shirt fo summer program.

"no, no, no!" He was flustered about the fact he could not find a shirt. So he looked for a shirt in his dresser, and he found one. He was usually de-organized, and he kept his shirts where his pants should go. "I knew that i should have done laundry today."he said to himself.

Damien POV: (for the rest of the story)

I put my arms through my sleeves, pulled my shirt down, and grabbed my bag, which usually had a few books, my lunch, and a few writing ideas. And ran for the door. He opened the door to allys' car, and stepped inside. Ally was my summer program staff. I shut the door and we were off.

"Hey, I heard that you had a bad day yesterday. Thta is sad to hear."

"yes, I did." I admitted before I put on a fake smile. I just want to freak Ally out.

" So what did you do today?"

I said nothing. As I said, I wanted to scare her. But obviosly not too badly, as we might crash.

"Uh, Damien?"

I still said nothing. But then I turned my head around toward her and I shown my yellow-ish teeth. She just lughed disgustedly, as we turned onto 90'th south. We continued down the road for, like, a mile wnd a half, then we turned onto 27'th west. And continued for about a mile. Then we turned into some plaza.

once we got to the park, I saw that Lavere was there, nanette was there, practically everyone was there, until I noticed that Xander, Squish, and Aden were missing, until I realized that they were on there morning walk with Taylor.

"Hey bud, what's up?" Lavere asked me before he reminded Able of his boundaries. Able was just a lower-functioning kid who didn't know how to keep boundaries.

"I haven't the slightest idea." I replied to Lavere.

" we are going to the national peace gardens. Sound like fun?"

"ugh..." I groaned. I did not like going to the N.P.G.

* * *

Once we got there, I just trudged along with the group. Along the trail that led to a whole bunch of boring plants from all over the world. Until I saw something quite peculiar...

It looked like a fire flower from the mario franchice. But I just groaned again and trudged with the group. Along the trails end that led to the benches.

once this walk was over, I just sat at a bench and grabbed my lunch out of my bag, until I niticed some things that I did NOT want to hear. Lavere was talking about how I might get kicked ot of this program. So I clenched my fists, and went to inturupt their business.

" Hey, what you talking about, huh? About me getting kicked out of this Program?"

" Damien, this is none of your business, so could you politey go back to where you were eating?

" No. tell me more about this." I said as my face turned red.

" None. Of. Your. Business." I got so angry at him that I punched him in the jaw. But I knew that I would regret that...

I regretted doing that Quite quickly. As he Lavere was already saying firmly," you will not be able to do that again, because you are officially kicked out of this program forever. You do NOT do that to other people. So as your punishment, you will have an immediate take-home."

* * *

Once I got home, I just went inside, went to my room, and flopped on my bed, prepared for punishment.

my mom barged into my room, saying sternly," you are grounded. Why would you punch your group leader? So, for that, you are grounded for SIX weeks, and you will stay in this room until the six weeks is up, you understand?

" Yes mom."

Since she did not take my nintendo DSI away, I decided to look at some images on it. Once I saw a certain picture, though, I made this wish: that I would get sent to the mario- verse and I will be a koopaling. But then, a portal came from the middle of nowhere, and I will not be able to co e back to earth for 60 days...

* * *

And that is it for the chapter! Please don't leave since things are about to get i teresting... so as I said if there are any mistakes within the future chapters, please let me know calmly, and if you don't like this, don't read.


	2. Chapter 2

What is up and this is cursemyparents18 and today I will be making the first chapter for my very first fanfic and, rude comments will be deleted, any mistakes, let me know calmly, abd if you do not like this fanfic, don't read.

* * *

Once upon a time thaere was a boy.

He was a little chubby, he had curly brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and a pair of jeans with a belt but no shirt. He was deciding a shirt fo summer program.

"no, no, no!" He was flustered about the fact he could not find a shirt. So he looked for a shirt in his dresser, and he found one. He was usually de-organized, and he kept his shirts where his pants should go. "I knew that i should have done laundry today."he said to himself.

Damien POV: (for the rest of the story)

I put my arms through my sleeves, pulled my shirt down, and grabbed my bag, which usually had a few books, my lunch, and a few writing ideas. And ran for the door. He opened the door to allys' car, and stepped inside. Ally was my summer program staff. I shut the door and we were off.

"Hey, I heard that you had a bad day yesterday. Thta is sad to hear."

"yes, I did." I admitted before I put on a fake smile. I just want to freak Ally out.

" So what did you do today?"

I said nothing. As I said, I wanted to scare her. But obviosly not too badly, as we might crash.

"Uh, Damien?"

I still said nothing. But then I turned my head around toward her and I shown my yellow-ish teeth. She just lughed disgustedly, as we turned onto 90'th south. We continued down the road for, like, a mile wnd a half, then we turned onto 27'th west. And continued for about a mile. Then we turned into some plaza.

once we got to the park, I saw that Lavere was there, nanette was there, practically everyone was there, until I noticed that Xander, Squish, and Aden were missing, until I realized that they were on there morning walk with Taylor.

"Hey bud, what's up?" Lavere asked me before he reminded Able of his boundaries. Able was just a lower-functioning kid who didn't know how to keep boundaries.

"I haven't the slightest idea." I replied to Lavere.

" we are going to the national peace gardens. Sound like fun?"

"ugh..." I groaned. I did not like going to the N.P.G.

* * *

Once we got there, I just trudged along with the group. Along the trail that led to a whole bunch of boring plants from all over the world. Until I saw something quite peculiar...

It looked like a fire flower from the mario franchice. But I just groaned again and trudged with the group. Along the trails end that led to the benches.

once this walk was over, I just sat at a bench and grabbed my lunch out of my bag, until I niticed some things that I did NOT want to hear. Lavere was talking about how I might get kicked ot of this program. So I clenched my fists, and went to inturupt their business.

" Hey, what you talking about, huh? About me getting kicked out of this Program?"

" Damien, this is none of your business, so could you politey go back to where you were eating?

" No. tell me more about this." I said as my face turned red.

" None. Of. Your. Business." I got so angry at him that I punched him in the jaw. But I knew that I would regret that...

I regretted doing that Quite quickly. As he Lavere was already saying firmly," you will not be able to do that again, because you are officially kicked out of this program forever. You do NOT do that to other people. So as your punishment, you will have an immediate take-home."

* * *

Once I got home, I just went inside, went to my room, and flopped on my bed, prepared for punishment.

my mom barged into my room, saying sternly," you are grounded. Why would you punch your group leader? So, for that, you are grounded for SIX weeks, and you will stay in this room until the six weeks is up, you understand?

" Yes mom."

Since she did not take my nintendo DSI away, I decided to look at some images on it. Once I saw a certain picture, though, I made this wish: that I would get sent to the mario- verse and I will be a koopaling. But then, a portal came from the middle of nowhere, and I will not be able to co e back to earth for 60 days...

* * *

And that is it for the chapter! Please don't leave since things are about to get i teresting... so as I said if there are any mistakes within the future chapters, please let me know calmly, and if you don't like this, don't read.


End file.
